Off We Go: Part 2
Off We Go: Part 2 is the 2nd episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. We see Magister Arnux coming out of his ship. UltiVerse: You're back! We see Arnux and Ulti sitting by a table. Arnux: That's not the worst. If we don't do something fast, we will be in a war against the whole invasion. UltiVerse (hopelessly): What can we do? Arnux takes off his helmet. Arnux: We must stop Vilgax, before he gets to this system. Ulti gets up. UltiVerse: I'll stop Vilgax! Arnux (Smiling): I don't think you're up for that. UltiVerse (A little angry): I said I'll do it! He hits his fist against the desk. We see Ulti at home. Ulti's mom (sad): Here, everything is in there. She gives Ulti a little sack. We see the Plumbers' base. Arnux: Stay strong, UltiVerse UltiVerse flies away. Theam song We see UltiVerse's ship. Inside the ship. we see UltiVerse. UltiVerse (happy): How long do I have to fly until I can go to hyperspace? He takes the sack his mom gave him. UltiVerse: I wonder what's inside this sack. He opens the sack and takes out The Polymorph King's Sword. UltiVerse (Surprised): No way! He puts the sword in the sack and closes it. UltiVerse (Happy): Time to go Hyper Speed! He presses a button and... we see his ship flying, then it just disappears. Now, we see just space, and then Ulti's ship appears. We see what Ulti sees UltiVerse: (Sees a giant ship) What is that??? He flies towards it. He sees an opening. UltiVerse: There! He flies into the ship. We see the ship, just like Ulti does. Suddenly, a screen shows up, showing Malware. Malware: Listen up! Master... (coughs) Vilgax wants this fleet to get to Viscosia today, so GO! GO! GO! The screen disappears again. UltiVerse: So, this isn't Vilgax's ship, but I have to stop Malware. Wait, if they are going now, where are the fleets that should be here to stop them, like Arnux's, Klifre's and the others? We see Ulti going in through one of the doors. Now, we see Ulti walking in a hallway. two guards attack him. Guard 1: Stand down, intruder! Guard 2: What he said! Ulti makes an ice blast. UltiVerse: Okay, okay. I surrender. Guard 1 (surprised): You do? Guard 2 (Surprised): What he said. Ulti shoots the ice blast at the guards and the freeze. UltiVerse: I said freeze! Ulti walks away. Now, we see him in a room. Nobody is inside. Malware comes in. Malware (Angry at himself): Stupid idiots! He sees UltiVerse. Malware: Who are you? UltiVerse: Who are you? Malware: No, who are you?? UltiVerse: No, who are you? Malware: I asked first! UltiVerse: I asked first!! Malware: Are you mocking me?? UltiVerse: Maybe (coughs). Malware: How dumb do you think I am? UltiVerse: Pretty. Malware (Angry): You insolent little fool! You think you can fool me, do you? UltiVerse: Yes! Malware (Very Angry): Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaagghh!!!!!!! We see them from above. Malware looks up and screams. He screams until the screen turns black. THE END, Will Continued in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Episode 3: Facing Malware PT 1. Characters *Ultiverse *Magister Arnux (Flashback) Villains *Malware (First Appearance) *Vilgax (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe